Rights Fighters headcanon
This is the place where fans of the Rights Fighters can make their own lists of ideas in their media. All members and contributers of the CanonFanon Wiki are encouraged to post their ideas here. Sabrina1985's headcanon There are only four ways to get to the Rights Fighters' world: *Walk across Rainbow Road *Get pulled into a scene by accident *Have one of characters jump out of the DVD cover and take you there *Get transported there by a magical breeze When you go to the Rights Fighters' world or return home from it, no time will pass from between when you leave and when you come back The young man that wanted a job instead of going to college, now lives in an apartment with a roommate. The reason that his mother did not listen to him and claimed to know what is best for him is because she believed that her son would make the right descion, if she stayed involved in his personal life. The Twitter, MSN, and Facebook cyberbullies are fans and followers of the 7 supervillains, while the three bullies from the youth club are the cousins of the cyberbullies The selfish school teacher's former students include the three cyberbullies, while the current students are the three bullies from the youth club The pub landlord, who used to be incredibly rude towards people is now kind-hearted, cheerful, and friendly. His previous behavior was caused by the fact that the seven supervillains and the three cyberbullies would often come in to the pub to steal money from the cash register, and walk out without tipping and paying for a meal afterward. The annoying customer from the pub is now a stand up comedian known as "Mr. Peanut", and using his peanut throwing skills to entertain people all over the galaxy Before she moved to the world where the Rights Fighters live, Sabrina was a volunteer at the hospital back on Earth and now she lives in Adam's old apartment, while Adam has moved into a nice, cozy house. Sabrina is Yellow Fire's closest friend and biggest fan and had often dreamed of meeting her hero who she greatly admires, loves, and respects, and she finally got to meet him when he saved her from the bad guys and she was so very grateful that she now admired, loved, and respected him even more. One day, Sabrina was in a lab's potion room where one is allowed to pick up and touch the tubes, just as long as they don't touch the liquid in it. She picked up one of the tubes, but she accidently spilled some of the pink liquid and tried to wipe off her fingers as best as she could. Sabrina began to form a group of three floating hearts made of the mysterious liquid, these hearts instantly turned into solid hearts, and then another set appeared right after that. She was scared of this mysterious power that she just developed, but realized that she was now getting used to and enjoying her new powers. This lead to her becoming a member of the Rights Fighters: a new superheroine known as the Fuchsia Heart, who can spread the amazing power of love. Sabrina's transformation into Fuchsia Heart consists of getting out a bottle of potion and taking a sip of it, next a stream of pink liquid shoots out of her fingers, and finally she becomes the fuchsia superheroine, while her costume is a dark pink superhero outfit with a fuchsia colored heart on it, and white boots. Her main weapons of choice is a wiggle stick (a rubber ball with two straws taped to it) and a unique ability known as the power of love: she summons a pink flash of light that makes a ringing sound effect and three liquid heart silhouettes that turn into a set of three solid floating hearts, which appear above her hands, and she tosses them to two people who have had a bitter hatred for one another, and it instantly turns them into close and best friends. She also has a part-time job working as a silverware roller in the university's cafeteria, when she's not fighting crime. Green Ice is in love with Fuchsia Heart, so much that he will even dress up as Yellow Fire just to try to impress her, and is extremely jealous and angry because she loves Yellow Fire instead of him. He will never give up on trying to win Fuchsia Heart's love and attention. When he's not fighting against the Rights Fighters as Green Ice, Alan became a silverware roller only to see Sabrina and get paychecks, because he hates the job itself. However, he isn't popular with the people he works with because he will act very kind and nice to their faces, but will say terrible things about them behind their backs. Sabrina enjoys using her "Peach Repulsa" cosplay while pretending to be in love with Alan as getting revenge on him for his attempting to win her heart by trying to force his affections on her. She does a quick costume change by spinning quickly in a circle and a few seconds later, she seen wearing Princess Peach's dress and crown while her dark hair is styled in the shape of Rita Repulsa's strange-looking two pointed cones. He gets so scared and absolutely frightened of her behavior when she gets revenge on him, so he begs her to go away. The pairings so far are: Yellow Fire/Fuchsia Heart Brainiac Adam's headcanon and pairings * Adam, who was previously cyberbullied, his life has been changed incredibly. He moved from the flat to a nice cosy house. His parents have got jobs, his father works for UK Special forces and his mother works for Queen Elizabeth the 2nd. He also graduated from the Special School into a university where the people don't or rarely have learning difficulties and was immediatly welcomed, and he also lost loads of weight and even gained a 6 pack. Because of this new life, Adam used it to get revenge on the bullies that bullied him. * There is another villain joining the 4 classic ones. The villain is female and represents betrayal, which she is at first kind to someone and then turns against them. * Adam became Yellow Fire after joining Vale People First and meeting a fairy godmother. * The bullies that got kicked out of the youth club by Princess Diversity was never seen from or heard from again, so everybody in the youth club is happy. * The Teacher who was unfair to Sharna now treated her much better. At first, after Purple Rain's visit, he was back to his old selfish ways, but after another visit from Purple Rain, she made the teacher ride Laughterland's ghost train as punishment for being unfair to Sharna, and this frightened him into being fair. * The receptionist from the pool competition is fair to people now. The pairings so far are Yellow Fire/Rita Peaches Category:Lists Category:The Rights Fighters